Noble Blood
by PAINisGOD
Summary: This is a NaruHina with eventual LEMONS! :P ... bear with me, its my first story :P This is set where only a select few know if naruto's parentage.
1. Chapter 1: Mt Myoboku

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'_**Kyuubi Thinking'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I know, a shame right? :P

* * *

This is set 1 year after Pain's attack on Konoha, Sasuke has retuned to Konoha, Madara/Tobi is still alive and so is the Akatsuki, they are still causing trouble, Naruto is just about to leave for Konoha from Mt. Myoboku after 6 months of training with Lord Fukasaku.

Chapter 1: Mt. Myoboku

"Naruto…. WAKE UP!" yelled Pa (Fukasaku) at a heavily sleeping naruto.

"Arrrrrah! Geezer sage you scared me!" yelled a startled naruto.

"Baka! You're leaving for Konoha soon"

"That reminds me, I wanted to give you this," he said as he gave naruto an odd shaped kunai.

"What's this?" he asked excitedly.

"It's the custom kunai that your father used when performing his Hiraishin no Jutsu, so I thought that it would only be appropriate for you to use it, now that you have mastered it" he answered with a smile.

"Aww man this is soo cool" said naruto.

"Regardless, I think its time you got going naruto, you don't want to miss your appointment with Tsunade-sama" said Pa with a worried look.

"Ahh, ok is guess your right Geezer sage" he said while he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, a force of habit.

"I'll come visit soon, give my best to Ma" said naruto as he started to walk away.

"I'll do that, good-bye naruto-boy," said Fukasaku.

Poof! And naruto disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

'_Always in a hurry, just like Jiraya-boy was'_ thought Fuasaku with a smile.

* * *

End of chapter.

What do you think? Lol I knoe it was a bit short but it's my first one, I promise that the next one will be longer ^^

PLEASE REVIEW! xD


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Hinata was sitting on bench, looking at the village's gate in the distance.

'_He comes back today'_ she thought.

'_This time he will be mine'_ she giggled to herself as she thought this.

She looked at the time _'12:00, oh crap, I'm going to be late for training with kiba-kun and shino-kun'._

She arrived at the training fields to find kiba and shino sparing; they decided to stop after akamaru had swallowed atleast 2 kilos of bugs.

"Arrrrooff" barked akamaru, as he rubbed his face in the ground and spewed up bugs.

"Ewwwww, damn shino why do you have to be so nasty with your gross bugs".

This caused shino to stand there silently and ignore kiba he was sulking again.

"Shino-kun a-are you alright?" said hinata.

"Ahh forget him hinata, he's sulking, lets go get something to eat!" said kiba loudly.

This was overheard by Choji who was training with Shikamaru and Ino near by.

He ran over and yelled "Lets all go to barbeque!"

So team 8 and team 10 were walking to the barbeque restaurant when they ran into sasuke and sakura on the way.

Choji approached and invited them to come along.

Sakura slyly look at sasuke "Sorry guys but sasuke and I are.. A little busy" as she said this sasuke blushed furiously.

Team 8 and 10 just watched awkwardly as sakura half-dragged sasuke by the hand into her house.

"Well it's their loss," said choji.

* * *

Boom! A cloud of smoke suddenly appeared and as soon as it appeared it was gone, leaving naruto standing at the village gates.

"Its great to be back! You haven't changed a bit!" he yelled at the village, causing some people to look up and smile at him.

'_Aww man, my place is gonna be covered in dust' _he thought to himself as he walked to his apartment.

As he was walking he heard people whisper about him. "Look it's the hero that defeated pain," said a villager. "I heard he's going to be hokage some day" said another.

He sighed to himself _'Atleast now it's not bad whispering' _he thought.

'_Not like back then'_.

He opened the door to his apartment it was a mess, _'Oh well I'll just get my kage bushins to clean it up'_ Kage Bushin no Justu!

"I'll leave you guys here to clean up" "Yes sir!" said the clones.

"Well I guess it's off to the training grounds!" he said to himself.

* * *

At the barbeque restaurant shikamaru and ino where sitting together, ino was sexily whispering into shikamaru's ear, at each words she said he just grew redder and redder, finally they both stood "Sorry guys but Shikamaru and I.. Have something to do.." and the left the restaurant holding hands.

"Hmmm.. Ever since they started dating they have been inseparable," said Choji.

"Hey guys, you wanna come to my house and see my new akimichi technique?" asked Choji, looking at Hinata, Kiba and shino.

"Yeh, sure" said kiba, shino just nodded, he was still sulking.

As they left the restaurant he turned and called "You coming hinata?"

"Ahh no thankyou, I have to practice for the jounin exams, I'll see you later"

* * *

Naruto was walking up to pole he was tied to, back when kakashi-sensei set the assignment to steal the bells from him when he was a genin.

"The good old days" he said with a smile.

He sat against it and pulled out the kunai Pa had given him, he then stabbed it into the post and walk away from it, so he was standing about 10 metres from it.

"Okay, lets try this" he muttered to himself.

Naruto concentrated his chakra on the symbol on the kunai's hilt whilst imaging the area where the kunai was, then Zap!

He felt a familiar tug in the bottom of his stomach, kind of the felling you get at the top a roller coaster before the drop, then he vanished and instantly re-appeared standing on the post.

"Aww yeah! That's what in talking about!" yelled naruto to no one imparticular.

Only to be answered, much to his surprised by the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**You have become a lot stronger kid, I am proud to call you my host,"** rumbled the kyuubi inside naruto's head.

"Oh hey, about time you woke up," said naruto, inside his head.

"**Well don't get excited, I've decided to take another nap.." **he said.

Before he could answer naruto already heard snoring.

* * *

Hinata was training near by; she stopped to catch her breath when she saw naruto across the field.

"N-n-naruto-kun is back," she said with a blush.

'_I should go talk to him'_ _'you can do this Hinata! Go get him!' _she thought_._

She walked over to him, but before she could say hello, naruto had already embraced her.

"Hinata! I missed you!" said Naruto as he hugged her.

'N-n-n-naruto-kun m-missed me-e?'she thought.

Hinata blushed a very dark red.

"Err.. Hinata are you okay?" asked a worried Naruto.

Her only response was a kiss that surprised Naruto.

Her lips glued to his, Naruto returned the kiss with enthusiasm, lightly licking her teeth, he heard he groan as she opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance.

Finally they parted, as they needed air.

They stood there panting, looking into each others eyes, standing in the twilight darkness.

"Umm.. Hinata?" said Naruto.

"Y-y-yes n-n-Naruto-kun" answered Hinata.

"You just kissed me.." and with that Hinata passed out.

* * *

End of chapter.

What do you think? Lol I didn't really keno how to describe the feeling of using the flying thunder god, but I hope you enjoyed it any way ^^

Please Review and be nice.. It's my first fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Situations!

Chapter 3: Awkward Situations!

Naruto carried the passed out hinata piggyback style, back to his apartment, enjoying the feeling of her soft breasts against his back.

'_Wow, hinata has really turned into a women! How come I didn't notice sooner?'_ he thought.

He arrived at his apartment and unlocked the door, as he walked in he heard hinata snuggle into his back and sigh "Naruto-kun.." she said in her sleep.

Naruto smiled and walked into his bedroom, and laid her in his bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, and smiled to himself. _'Hinata-chan is so cute' _he thought to himself.

"Well I guess your staying here tonight" he said to himself.

Naruto made himself some ramen cup noodles, ate them happily and went to sleep on the lounge.

* * *

Hinata awoke, unaware of what had transpired, she looked at her surroundings, and saw a clock in the bedside table _'2:30 am'_ she thought to herself.

'_Where am I? I had the strangest dream that I kissed naruto-kun..' _

Only to be answered by a sleepy groan coming from the lounge room.

"Kage bushin no Justu!" said naruto in his sleep.

'_Oh my god! I'm in naruto-kun's house! eep! That means I kissed him!' 'You go girl!' _said hinata to herself.

As she turned around to go back to the bedroom, she heard naruto stir in his sleep.

"Hmmm.. Hinata-chan.. Errmmm…" he said lazily in his sleep.

'_I-i-is naruto-kun dreaming about me?' _she though, while blushing a deep dark red.

She decided this would be her only chance to get this close to naruto before she fainted again, so she lightly shook him awake.

"Hmmm.. Hinata, what do you want?" asked a groggy naruto.

"N-n-nauto-kun, I'm cold… will you sleep in the bed with me?" asked an embarrassed hinata, she silently thanked kami that is was pitch-black so naruto couldn't see her blushing.

"Hmm.. Uh sure" answered naruto.

They walked into naruto's bedroom and laid on the bed, naruto instantly fell asleep again.

Hinata slyly snuggled up to him and held his arm and fell asleep with her head on his chest.

* * *

Naruto awoke and smiled as he looked down and saw the top of hinata's head. "Ahh.. Hinata-chan.. You're drooling on me.." said naruto.

"Hmmm…?" said a half-asleep hinata, before she realised what she was doing and blushed.

'_Eeep! I slept on naruto-kun!'_

"Sorry n-naruto-kun" she said awkwardly.

Naruto looked at the time.

"Shit! I didn't report to baa-chan yesterday! I better get there soon or she's gonna be pissed!" said naruto as he jumped out of bed.

When he stood up hinata saw his "morning glory".

She blushed awkwardly as she looked at it.

Naruto saw what she was looking at and blushed before stammering.

"U-u-uh h-hinata-chan I'm so s-sorry, please d-don't hit me!" he coward.

"What? Naruto-kun I would never hit you! Why would you think that?" asked hinata worriedly.

"Well sakura-chan would have hit me.. For being a pervert.." he said, before saying "N-not that I am one" he said quickly.

"Don't worry naruto-kun, I know that your not" she said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" she asked, to change the subject.

"Yeah, offcourse" he said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"I have to report to baa-chan anyway, you can hang around here if you want, I'll only be a little while." Said naruto.

"How about you go report to Hokage-sama, then we can have breakfast together?" she asked slyly.

"Okay! Sure, it's a date!" laughed naruto.

'_Eeep! Did I just ask naruto-kun on a date?'_ she thought while blushing.

"See you soon hinata-chan" yelled naruto as he was walking out the door.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

As soon as he was gone hinata ran around screaming and started jumping on naruto's bed.

"I'm going out with naruto-kun! I'm going out with naruto-kun!" she yelled excitedly.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the massive double oak doors of the hokage's office.

"Come in!" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto walked into the room while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, what were you supposed to do yesterday?" asked tsunade in a deadly quiet voice.

"U-u-uhh report to y-you baa-chan?" stammered naruto.

"Baka! Then why didn't you!" she screamed and hit him on the head.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled back as he tried to dodge her hits.

"Then report Baka!" she said as she regained her composure.

She sat back down, but was still visibly annoyed.

"Hai baa-chan" said naruto.

He reported the advances he had made in his training at Mt. Myoboku.

When he had given his report tsunade sat there quietly thinking about what he had said.

"So, you have mastered the Hiraishin no Jutsu?" "Are you using your father's custom kunai?" asked tsunade.

"Yes, but I only have one at the moment" replied naruto.

"Well ill ask tenchi-sama to make some up for you, but I'll put the order under my name, unless you want to started telling people that minato was your father.." said tsunade with a serious look.

"Thankyou baa-chan, but I would like to tell people in my own time, and thanks for the kunai.. They mean a lot to me.. Like it's the only thing I have to remember my mother and father by" he said with a smile whilst rubbing the back of his head, it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with sharing these emotions.

Naruto turned and was almost out the door when tsunade stopped him.

"Naruto, there is one other thing that I would like to give you" she gave him a large box.

"Your father wanted you to have this when it would fit you" she said with an awkward smile.

Naruto opened the box and in it was a jacket that looked exactly like the one his father wore, except this one was orange with black flames around the bottom.

He put it on and looked in the mirror in tsunade's office, he look almost identical to his father.

He hugged tsunade, much to her surprise but she returned it with sister-like affection, he reminded her so much of nawaki.

"Thankyou baa-chan, this means a lot to me" said naruto.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it otouto" "Now get out of here! I have work to do" she said with a smile as she shooed him out of her office.

* * *

Hinata was in the shower and couldn't stop smiling.

'_I'm in naruto-kun's house! eep! Plus I have a date with him!'_ she keep screaming to herself.

She kept pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, all those years of silent heartache for him was erased as she had never felt so happy in her life.

She finished her shower and got dressed she then went into the kitchen and made some breakfast for her and naruto's morning date.

'_He should be home any minute! I can't wait!'_ she said to herself.

Naruto opened the door and walked into the kitchen, hinata was sitting at the table with breakfast all set up, smiling at him sweetly. Naruto couldn't help but smile back whilst rubbing the back of his head absently.

'_So far so good'_ thought hinata.

"Naruto-kun, please sit down" said hinata with a slight blush.

"Huh?... oh yeah thanks hinata-chan" he said back.

They sat there eating quietly, talking about random things like the jounin exams coming up and their tactics for it also things like how everyone is pairing off.

'_What's wrong with him? He seems distracted..'_ thought hinata.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? You seem distracted" asked hinata questionably.

"Oh nothing.. Just thinking about the up coming exams" "You know, you and me are the only members of the rookie nine that are still chuunin" he answered.

"I wasn't here for the first exams, how come you didn't pass?" he asked.

Truth be told, he didn't care about that, he was just making small talk, the real reason he was distracted was because he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed how beautiful hinata was.

'_Is this the same hinata that used to pass out all the time at the academy?' _he asked himself.

"Well naruto-kun, I'm ashamed to say that I wasn't strong enough.." she answered meekly.

"Don't worry hinata-chan, I promise that you'll pass this time!" he said with a large smile.

"Since that the rest of your team has passed the exam maybe you and I could be in a team for these exams?" he asked hopefully.

"But I'm warning you, we will be spending lots of time together, not to mention the training!" he said with much exaggeration.

_'More time with naruto-kun? Eeep!'_ thought hinata as she blushed.

"I'd love to naruto-kun" she answered.

"Great! I'll send a Kage Bushin to ask baa-chan if its okay, meanwhile how about we go to the training grounds and learn each others moves and fighting-styles so we can use them in conjunction?" asked naruto seriously.

This was all coming out at hinata too fast; all she could muster was;

"U-u-h okay" she said awkwardly.

"Okay! I'll race you there!" said naruto with much enthusiasm.

He raced off to the training grounds, leaving hinata sitting in his kitchen dumbstruck.

* * *

End of Chapter.

What do ya think? ^^ please read and review!

Oh yeh:

Otouto means Little Brother.

Baa-chan means granny, I use that instead of "Granny-tsunade" I reckon it sounds better.

If theres anthing else that you don't understand in my stories, feel free to ask :P


	4. Chapter 4: Love Blossoms

Chapter 4: Love Blossoms

Hinata finally caught up to the current events.

'_I'm going to be on the same team as naruto-kun? And where training together?' 'Hell yeah!'_ she said to herself.

"Okay lets go catch up!" she said aloud.

She ran all the way to the training grounds.

When she arrived, she saw naruto sitting the ground, with his legs crossed and his hands resting lightly on his knees, his back was facing her.

She approached him quietly, determined to catch him off-guard but he startled her.

"About time you got here slow-coach!" he smiled.

"No fair! How did you now I was here?" she said, as she cutely stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"I was using this" he said as he opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

The first thing she noticed was the orange pigmentation around his eyes and the toad-like pupils surrounded by yellow corneas.

"Its called sage mode" he explained.

"It's a technique geezer sage taught me when I trained under him, basically I absorb nature chakra and become perfectly balanced with nature, and this gives me the ability to detect every chakra signature in a large area along with a few extra benefits"

"So, lets start!" he said with obvious excitement.

* * *

"Okay hinata-chan show me your favourite moves!" said naruto with excitement.

"Okay! Here I go!"

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" he yelled as she spun around at high speed whilst waving her arms in wide circular motions, chakra blades continually shot out of her hands and she formed a large semi-circle around herself, It was similar to neji's Hakkesho Kaiten.

"Great hinata!" said naruto encouragingly.

"What else have you got?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

She let her jutsu dissipate.

"How about I show you two more, then you will have seen my top three techniques then you can show me yours, okay?" she said archly.

"Deal" he replied.

"Juho Soshiken!" she yelled as chakra started to form around her hands, it grew into two thick clouds of chakra surrounding her hands, "Raion!" she yelled and the chakra shuddered and turned into twin lion heads surrounding her hands, she then punched a tree and completely destroyed it in a shower of splinters.

"Woah! That's awesome hinata-chan!" said naruto with a wide smile.

"I can't believe you didn't pass the first time! Your gonna be awesome come exam time!"

"T-thankyou naruto-kun" she said as she smiled back.

"This next one is an attack from my new fighting style I invented, called the Dansu ten no and the attack is called.."

"Dansu ten: Raion no sutoraiki!" she yelled as she spun around like in the Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho except this time the semi-circle of chakra was covered in the faces of the lions like in the Juho Soshiken.

"Watch this!" she yelled to naruto over the roar of her chakra lions.

She stopped spinning and punched in the direction of a group of trees and three of the lion heads shot out of the spinning semi-circle and exploded into the trees, as the smoke and dust cleared there was only ashes left and a large crater left in the ground.

She let her semi-circle of chakra dissipate and was standing there panting with a large smile on her face.

"Your turn naruto-kun" she said with a wink.

"That was amazing hinata-chan!" he said with a large grin.

She blushed deeply and sat on the ground, still tired from the drain on her chakra.

* * *

"Okay my turn!" said naruto with enthusiasm.

"This first technique is an upgrade on my usual rasengan, I call it.."

"Seiji geijutsu: Kyodai na rasen maru!" he yelled as he created a rasengan, hinata had seen this justu many times before but she was surprised as it continued to grow, and grow, and grow..

It was roughly the size of her bathroom, a massive, giant ball of intense spinning chakra, she shuddered as she thought of the damage it could to a shinobi unlucky enough to be hit by it, heck! It could hollow out an entire mountain!

"Haaaaa!" naruto yelled as he smashed it into a near by boulder.

There was an earth-shaking explosion, rock and dust was thrown everywhere, and in its wake a crater the size of swimming pool was left.

"I was holding back, other wise I would have levelled the entire train gounds" he said as he laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun, that was incredible!" said hinata amazed by how far he had advanced.

"Thanks! You weren't so bad yourself, okay number two" "This one is the completed form of rasengan, by its self rasengan is only shape manipulation, now I'm gonna add my nature element to it!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Check it out!"

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" he yelled as he made the familiar hand sign and created two clones, then one clone held his hands near the original naruto's, then the other clone started to shape the chakra.

There was a deafening shrieking sound, and the wind started to pick up, the two clones dissipated, leaving the original standing there with a large smile on his face holding his hand high above his head.

Spinning in his palm was his famed Rasen-Shurikan technique.

"I bet you've already seen this one" he said as he smiled, he was referring to his fight with Pain, and how hinata had saved him.

Hinata blushed and nodded in approval.

He let it dissipate.

"Okay, ready for my last one?" he said.

"Go for it naruto-kun!" she said with pride.

"Hinata catch!" he said as he threw an odd looking bracelet at her.

She caught it and looked at it, it was a small piece of wood with a weird looking symbol on it, it was attached to a leather strap, it was quite pretty she thought.

"Thankyou naruto-kun, its lovely" she said with a blush.

As she put it on, naruto coughed nervously, she looked up at him, "As long as you wear this, I will always be there to protect you" he said with a smile and a blush.

He was standing about 100 metres away from her, and he asked her to close her eyes, she did so with confusion, "Naruto-kun why do I-…" she was cut off as he kissed her deeply on the lips.

He felt her gasp, but then eagerly retuned it with passion; he lightly licked her closed lips and heard her moan with pleasure as she opened her mouth and their tongues fought.

He gave in and hinata was eagerly licking the inside of his mouth.

They finally parted and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I love you, I always have, I just didn't have the courage to tell you" she said in a small voice "I was always crying, asking for help, I felt weak, but you, your smile saved me naruto-kun, you make me feel strong and brave, I love you.." she finished, but this time she spoke with courage and passion.

"Hinata, I always watched you, I never felt anything for you except friendship" he said, she looked down ashamed. "But that day you saved me from Pain, I felt stronger because I wanted to protect you, because I love you" he ended, smiling at her.

She looked up and blushed deeply and lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Naruto-kun, you never showed me your last Jutsu, also how did you cover that much distance between us in basically no-time at all?" she asked confused.

"Hehehe" he chuckled.

"That was my last Justu, it was my father's Hiraishin no Jutsu" he said.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu?" she asked whilst thinking back to her study of ninjutsu's.

"Isn't that the fourth's space/time ninjutsu?" "And you said that it was you fathers-.." she cut herself off with a loud gasp.

"Hehehe, yeah the fourth hokage was my father, his name was minato namikaze and my mother's was kushina uzumaki, don't tell anyone, it'll be our little secret" he said with a wink.

"Okay" she said as she returned with a smile.

"Hinata, would you like to go out with me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked to change the subject.

"I would love to naruto-kun" she answered back.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"See ya!" he said as he walked away, he waved back to her.

"Goodbye naruto-kun" she answered in a small voice.

* * *

End of Chapter.

First things first;

Seiji geijutsu: Kyodai Na rasen maru: Sage Art: Gigantic Rasengan.

Hiraishin no Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique.

Dansu ten no: Dance of The Heavens.

Dansu ten no: Raion no sutoraiki: Dance of The Heavens: Lion Strike.

Juho Soshiken: Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists.

Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho: Protection Of The Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

Hakkesho Kaiten: Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin.

Raion: Lion.

Also the bracelet he gave to hinata had a marker for his Hiraishin no Jutsu on it, so he can teleport to her no matter where she is, as long as she wears it.

What do ya think? :P please review!

If theres anything you don't understand or you can't really picture my imaging or anything else, feel free to ask. :D until then cya.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Date

Chapter 5: The First Date.

Naruto was walking home from the training grounds in darkness, only lit by the dull glow of street lamps. He had always liked this part of the day; everyone was inside having dinner so the streets were quiet and peaceful.

He walked up to his apartment and opened the door, _'home sweet home'_ he sighed tiredly. He walked straight into the bathroom, had a shower and went to bed.

He was looking up his bedroom ceiling, and just before he dosed off he whispered "Hinata" and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hinata was walking into the Hyuuga complex, as she approached he bedroom she ran into her father in the hallway.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"T-t-training father, I spent the night at Tenten's" she said as she looked at the ground.

"Hmmph.. I don't know why you bother training Hinata, your weak now and you always will be" he said with obvious dissatisfaction with her.

He walked down the hall leaving Hinata standing at her bedroom door.

She sighed, as she opened the door and walked in _'Father never changes..'_ she said to herself.

Hinata was lying in her bed, on her side, staring at her far bedroom wall, thinking about today's events.

'_I can't believe Naruto-kun's father was the yondaime..' 'He trusted me with his secret, which must mean he really likes me!' 'Hell yeah!' _ She thought to herself.

She rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the loud beeping of his alarm clock.

Beep! Beep!

"Errmmm… what the-.." he was cut off by the sound of his window opening.

He jumped out of bed and grabbed his special kunai on his bedside table; he was ready for a fight.

He was very surprised to see his own kage bushin jump through the window.

He calmed down.

"Oh, who're you?" he asked politely.

"Hey boss, I'm the kage bushin you sent yesterday to ask baa-chan about you and Hinata being in the same team" he explained.

"Oh, well? What happened?" he answered.

"She said its fine, but she's warning you to be careful, there is a new village participating in this round of exams, the Hidden Bone Village from the Land of Barrens" said the clone seriously.

"Also, your kunai's are ready, here is 50" he said whilst giving Naruto a bag, "Baa-chan said if you need more or you run out, just ask for more" said the clone before he dissipated.

'_The Hidden Bone Village..' 'What a weird name for a village'_ he thought.

He looked over at the clock on his bedside table.

"Might as well see if Sasuke wants to spar" he said to himself, before he got read and jumped out the window onto the street.

* * *

Hinata awoke feeling very.. Peculiar. She had just finished having a very erotic dream about Naruto.

'_I feel so horny! What's wrong with me!'_ she thought worriedly.

She knew that there was only one person she could share this with, the only person she could go to for help.

She got ready and ran straight to Tenten's house.

* * *

Her cousin's girlfriend had always then there for her in her times of "womanly need" she seemed to have all the answers, regarding sexual matters, it was no rumour that she was sexually active with said cousin.

She arrived at Tenten's front door and knocked lightly.

"Come in!" she heard Tenten yell from inside.

Hinata walked in and started frantically speaking about all that had happened the past two days, leaving out Naruto's parentage, Tenten just sat on the lounge quietly listening to the worried girl's rambling.

Finally she stopped, as she needed a breath.

"Tenten! What's wrong with me!" she almost yelled.

"Hinata, calm down, you're in "heat" for Naruto that's all, you love him don't you?" said Tenten, Hinata nodded dumbly.

"And he said he loves you?" she asked, Hinata continued to nod.

"Then what's the problem?" she said.

"W-w-well I-I.." she stammered to embarrassed to continue.

Tenten know fully understood what was wrong, Hinata was full of sexual frustration and tension, and she wanted Naruto to relieve that.

"Ohh, I understand now" said Tenten slyly.

"You want to him to fuck you?" she said bluntly, "T-T-Tenten!" she Hinata shocked.

"Well seduce him tonight on your date" she said slyly

All Hinata could do was stare at the ground, beet red with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, if you don't want to get pregnant, take these the morning after" said Tenten as she handed a small box to Hinata.

* * *

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's front door, no answer.

"Baka! You in there?" he yelled, still no answer.

'_He's probably at Sakura's'_ he groaned in frustration.

He walked to Sakura's and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" he heard Sakura yell.

'_Hehehe, I wonder how many times she said that last night' _he chuckled to himself.

Oddly enough, Sasuke was standing in Sakura's shower thinking the exact same thing.

Sakura opened the door with a towel wrapped around her.

"Oh, hey Naruto, I guess you're here for Sasuke?" she asked politely.

"Yeh I am, I wanted to see if he would like to spar" he returned.

"Sure, I'll go ask him, come in" she said, as she led him into her lounge room, he sat down on the lounge.

As Sakura turned to walk back to the shower Naruto asked, "Sakura, why are you going back into the shower? I can hear Sasuke in there" he said innocently.

Sakura turned beet red and glared at him.

She was just about to beat him for being pervy when she heard Sasuke call her.

"Sakura, stop talking to the dobe and get your cute little arse back in her!" he yelled playfully.

She turned another shade of bright red, Naruto chuckled "Yeah Sakura, don't keep chicken-butthead waiting!" he yelled so Sasuke could hear.

He heard Sasuke growl.

Sakura quickly ran into the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

Naruto quietly lounged around for about half an hour before Sasuke finally walked into the living room fully clothed, with his kusanagi tucked under his arm.

"About time!" said Naruto, with much exaggeration.

"Okay, calm down retard, let's go spar" retorted Sasuke, Naruto just grinned.

* * *

Naruto was facing Sasuke in the middle of the training fields, Sakura was yelling from the sidelines "Go Sasuke! Wooooo!" she screamed.

"Hmmmm…. What a fan girl.." Naruto murmured.

"Okay, you ready dobe?" smirked Sasuke.

"I was born ready pretty-boy" returned Naruto coolly.

Naruto made the familiar hand sign "Kage Bushin no Jutsu! He yelled, there was a large puff of smoke and 50 bushins appeared.

"Keep him busy guys!" ordered Naruto "You got it boss!" replied the bushins.

Naruto and two other bushins ran off and disappeared into the trees, _'What? He normally attacks me head on' _Thought Sasuke, he tried to follow but was intercepted by the bushins.

"You aren't going anywhere!" said the 50 clones together as they rushed at Sasuke.

'_Damn it! I'm going to have to take out these clones before I can start the real fight with the dobe'_ he thought to himself, he smiled.

"Sharingan!" yelled Sasuke as his bloodline limit activated.

The first 20 bushins came straight at Sasuke whilst the other 30 made a large circle around him.

Sasuke drew his kusanagi in one hand and made a chidori in the other, he charged straight at the clones.

He stabbed and slashed, left and right, slowly dissipating the clones one by one, the rest of them charged him, he jumped off one of their heads and shot high into the air so he was above all the clones.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he yelled as he took in a breath and shot a large fireball down at the clones, dissipating them all at once.

He landed and started to run towards to trees.

'_Now onto the dobe'_ he thought.

The dissipated clone's memories reached Naruto.

'_Good, they held him off for a while' _he smirked.

As the two clones guarded him, Naruto sat down and closed his eyes.

'_Let's show sasuke our new jutsu'_ he said to himself.

Sasuke reached Naruto, he was hiding behind a tree watching Naruto sit on the ground doing what seemed to be meditating.

'_No matter' _he thought_ 'I'll end this now with the taijutsu I stole from Lee' _he smiled.

His sharingan activated again.

Naruto was already in sage mode, he could sense Sasuke behind the tree and his clones where in position, now it was Sasuke's turn.

Sasuke was surprised as Naruto's first clone almost hit him from behind with a rasengan, if he didn't have his sharingan activated it would have hit him.

'_Shit!' were did this guy come from?'_ he thought.

He dissipated the clone with his chidori eiso.

He jumped back a few metres only to be attacked from beneath be another clone! The clone jumped out of the ground with a rasengan in his hand nearly hitting Sasuke.

Sasuke did a backflip out of the way and dissipated the clone by throwing three kunai at it.

He was slowly walking backwards; this was a game of cat and mouse in the dark forest.

'_The dobe only ran off with two clones, that means he has to fight me himself now'_ he smiled to himself.

"Come out and fight me dobe!" he yelled arrogantly.

"I know that you have no-more clones left!" he yelled again.

Naruto jumped straight at Sasuke and attacked him head on, Sasuke dodged Naruto's kicks and punches before ducking underneath him and kicking him straight in the jaw, this caused Naruto to lift at least 5 metres off the ground, Sasuke jumped up to him and in mid-air he yelled "Omote Renge!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto in a fierce bear-hug, and started their descent head-first to ground in a fast downward spiral, at the last second before impact Sasuke jumped off Naruto and landed on his feet nearby, Naruto plummeted at high speed headfirst into the ground, Poof!

Sasuke stood there panting, dumbstruck that he had been too arrogant to realise that it was a clone. The real Naruto jumped out of the ground and hit Sasuke with a jaw-breaking uppercut; Sasuke reeled back and hit the floor.

Naruto stood over him and grinned before he ran off again, back towards the training fields, "Catch me if you can loser!" yelled Naruto as he sprinted away, leaving Sasuke panting heavily on the ground.

Sasuke stood up and ran back to the training grounds, Naruto was standing there smiling, waiting for him, there was something different about his eyes..

"Okay, enough messing around dobe! Let's finish this!" he yelled and charged Naruto.

He swung at Naruto, Naruto ducked and kicked at his stomach, Sasuke jumped back and round house kicked at Naruto's head, Naruto took a step back and then swung at Sasuke's head, this is what Sasuke was waiting for, with his sharingan activated he could easily avoid the blow and the counter the attack.

He tilted it head slightly to the left and as Naruto's fist just passed his face, he thought he had dodged it but he was punched hard in the face by some invisible force, Sasuke flew back and just recovered in-time to avoid hitting the ground.

'_What? I was sure I dodged it'_ he thought confused, his face ached and there was already a large ugly bruise on the side of his face. He didn't have time to dwell on it; Naruto had already followed up and was pressing his attack.

'_How can he move that fast?' _Sasuke thought bewildered.

Naruto was punching and kicking, left and right, high and low, he was going so fast that even with his sharingan, Sasuke still failed to block or dodge every so often; his mistakes were costing him dearly, each one of Naruto's hits that connected shook him from head to toe, like he was getting hit with a boulder.

'_How can anyone hit this hard?'_ he though in distress.

He knew that Naruto kept this up he would surely lose this match, he jumped out of harm's way, only to be kicked in the lower back, straight into the air by Naruto's clone.

'_When did he-..' _he was cut off as he saw a third Naruto flying down, he kicked Sasuke in the face and he flew head first into the dirt with an earth-shattering crash, Sasuke's world went black, he was knocked out.

He awoke to Sakura kneeling over him using her medical ninjutsu on him and Naruto standing above him with a wide grin on his face.

"I guess I win" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah, just don't get used to it dobe" said Sasuke as he smiled back.

He grabbed Naruto's hand and was pulled to his feet.

He almost collapsed as the knockout blow caught up to him, only to be caught by Naruto who put his arm around his shoulders and held him up.

He had a splitting headache, "Woah, dobe how did you hit that hard?" he said as he staggered forward a bit.

"Hehehe" replied Naruto "That was my sage mode"

"So that's why your eyes are like that" he said as he squinted at the toad-like eyes.

"Yerp, it makes me a whole lot more powerful, but it takes time to gather the nature chakra and to balance it in my body, that's why I ran away" he chuckled.

Sakura was walking next to them holding Sasuke's sheathed sword.

"Baka! You could have really hurt him! Now he's going to be bed-ridden for at least two days!" she yelled at Naruto hotly.

"Big deal, so you guys can't get jiggy for a few days, get over it" he laughed at Sakura, as she blushed furiously.

"I'm joking Sakura, take it easy" he smiled at her.

"Guys, we better get moving, I got a date in an hour and a half, I don't wanna be late" he said as he started to walk to Sakura's house whilst caring Sasuke.

"Ooooh a date? With who?" asked Sakura slyly.

"Huh? Oh just Hinata-chan" answered Naruto.

"Hinata? About freaking time!" she exaggerated.

* * *

They arrived at Sakura's house and Naruto deposited Sasuke on the lounge and waved his farewell.

"I'll see you guys later" he called as he walked out of the house.

"Yeah, see you dobe!" called Sasuke.

"Have fun with Hinata!" yelled Sakura.

Hinata was in the shower getting ready for her and Naruto's date, she had selected a strapless black dress that reach just above her knees, it showed off her fabulously curvy figure and large breasts, she had selected this dress with the help of Tenten who said "It will drive him wild!"

She got changed and sat down to do her hair, _'Naruto-kun will be here in an hour'_ she thought happily.

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower and decided on wearing a plain black t-shirt, his orange and black pants and his jacket Tsunade had given him from his father, he looked in the mirror, _'Not bad, if I don't say so myself'_ he smiled.

He looked at the time, 8:00, he only had half an hour to pick up Hinata, she walked down the stairs and onto the street; he turned to lock his door and started down the road towards the Hyuuga complex.

Naruto reached the gates of the Hyuuga complex but the guards refused him entry and he stood there mumbling to himself he say Neji walk pass the gates, he called out to him, "Hey Neji! Can you tell these clowns to let me in?"

Neji gestured to the guards and they let Naruto pass.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" asked Neji politely, he had changed a lot after the chuunin exams, he was nicer, friendlier, more understanding and he even seemed more happy, like a large weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm here to pick up Hinata, were going on a date" said Naruto with a large grin.

Neji raised one eyebrow, _'About time!' _he thought.

"Wait here, I'll go get her for you" he said, he turned and walked deeper into the Hyuuga complex.

Hinata had finished her hair and was going to sit up when she heard a respectful tap at the door, "Hinata, its Neji, may I come in?" he called.

"Of course itoko" she answered, ever since the chuunin exams, her and Neji's relationship had improved greatly, she trusted him and usually came to him for advice.

"Naruto it in the main courtyard waiting for you, he said you two are going on a date?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

Hinata blushed, "Yes, he asked me out to dinner" "Umm.. Neji.. Can you uhh.. cover for me if I don't come home tonight?" she replied with another blush.

Neji just smiled and nodded, "Have fun" he said as he walked away.

* * *

Naruto was leaning against the wall of the gazebo in the main courtyard when he saw Hinata walking towards him with a smile on her face, _'Oh my god! Hinata is gorgeous!'_ he thought to himself, he desperately tried to keep his mouth closed to stop himself from gaping at her.

Hinata giggled, she thought it was funny they way Naruto stared at her, speechless, with his mouth wide open.

"What's a matter Naruto-kun? Cat got your tongue?" she purred at him sexily.

"H-Hinata, you look amazing!" he said, Hinata giggled again.

"Ready to go?" he ask, offering her his hand.

She laced her fingers in-between his and held his hand, she nodded as Naruto led them away from the Hyuuga complex.

They went to a restaurant not far from Naruto's place, they ate dinner and shared pleasant conversation, when they had finished, Naruto asked the waiter for the bill, _'This is going great! I'm having so much fun with Naruto-kun'_ she said to herself and continued laughing as Naruto described his fight with Sasuke this morning.

"And then I kicked him straight in the face!" said Naruto with enthusiasm as Hinata covered her mouth with her hand to control the giggles.

**Lemon**

After Naruto paid the bill they were slowly walking to Naruto's house, they were at his front door, holding hands and laughing, Hinata leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear "Naruto-kun" she whispered sexily to him "How about we go inside and find something fun to do?" she asked, then she giggled.

They went inside and Naruto jumped on the lounge and laid across it, Hinata giggled and straddled his waist, she rocked slowly back and forth, their crotches we rubbing against each other, Naruto moaned quietly in pleasure.

Hinata leaned down and kissed him on the lips, "What do you want to do now Naruto-kun?" she asked innocently, whilst tracing her finger around his chest.

"Why don't you decide?" he replied bluntly.

She giggled, got off him and led him by the hand into his bedroom, she turned him around and pushed him back-wards onto his bed, she began to undress herself as he watched her with wonder, she kicked off her high-heeled shoes and pulled off her dress, she was standing in his bedroom wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

Naruto gasped as she slowly crawled on top of him, she took off his jacket, and pulled his shirt over his head finally she pulled down his pants, he was laying there with nothing on but his boxer shorts, she giggled as she saw the "tent" his member had made, he blushed.

She tugged suggestively at his waist band before he grabbed her hands and stopped her she looked up at him.

"You first" he grinned at her.

She blush and crawled back up on him and sat on his chest, he reached up and pulled down her panties as she took of her bra, she sat on him in all her glory, he kissed her on the knee enjoying the feeling of her soft white skin on his lips.

Naruto flipped over so he was on top of her and kissed her passionately on the lips and slowly kissed his way down her neck, chest and onto her large breasts, she groaned in pleasure as Naruto lightly licked her left nipple whilst teasing her right one, Hinata was moaning in pleasure and ecstasy, he kissed his way down to her belly button and kissed around it, Hinata shivered at his touch.

He came to her womanhood and was dumbstruck on what to do next, he looked up at her, "I'll show you where" she said helpfully.

Naruto followed her fingers and started to lick her puffed up clit and lightly fingering her vagina, she moaned and squirmed underneath him, "Ohhh, Nauto-kun! That's so good!" she screamed.

After a while of this she started to let out short, rapid breaths and was moaning louder and louder, "Naruto! I-I-I'm cumming!" she screamed and squirted on his face, he happily licked it up.

"That was amazing" she breathed.

They sat there for a few moments to catch their breath, "Ready for round two?" smirked Naruto.

'_Hell Yeah!'_ she thought.

"O-o-okay Naruto-kun" she said with a blush.

She pulled off Naruto's boxers and he lay on top of her, she grabbed his member and positioned it at her slit.

Naruto shivered at her touch and the feeling of his member slow rubbing her slit.

"Are you ready baby?" he said slyly.

'_Fuck my brains out Naruto-kun!' _she thought to herself.

"Go for it!" she said excitedly.

Naruto breathed out as he slowly slid himself inside her, he came to a barrier inside her, he look at her for reassurance and she nodded at him.

He pushed himself through the barrier until he was fully inside her, Hinata winced in pain, Naruto kissed her passionately to take her mind off the pain.

He started to thrust into her, slowly at first, she cried out, he stopped afraid that he'd hurt her.

"Faster Naruto-kun" she whispered into his ear.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he thrust into her as fast and as hard as he could, she screamed his named and moaned in pleasure.

"Naruto! I'm cumming!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Me too!" he yelled back.

Hinata couldn't hold it anymore she released at the same time Naruto shot deep inside her, they both collapsed on top of each other, they where a mess of panting and ecstasy.

They were looking deep into each other's eyes, "I love you Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she kissed him.

"I love you too Hinata" said Naruto as he kissed her back.

* * *

End Of Chapter.

* * *

What do you think? Please review! Btw this is my first lemon so take it easy on me!

Also a big thank you to my new editor so now my chapters should have better spelling and grammar :D

He's working on a story at the moment; you guys should check it out when it's posted his profile is Linkitivity.

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.

Itoko: Cousin.

Omote Renge: Front Lotus.

Chidori Eiso: Chidori Sharp Spear. (The chidori that sasuke extends so its like a long lighting sword)


End file.
